The Silent Cry of a Swan
by WhitlocksBoo
Summary: Bella Swan had been tested and tried throughout her life - she had become very guarded - literally, but meeting someone new could change her life completely...and also change the lives of those around her!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1...

BPOV

I could feel it - wet and hot. I felt dirty, like I was unclean and infected. I felt sick. The air around me was getting thicker. Denser. I couldn't feel my legs or my arms. I felt completely powerless. My head was fuzzy and my limbs felt like lead weights. "I hate you so much Bella...I despise everything about you..." The footsteps were getting closer and closer again..."This is what you can call your payback, you nasty, vindictive little..."

Beep! - Beep! - Beep!

My alarm pulled me out of my unsettled slumber and brought me back to reality. And I couldn't have been happier. The familiar feel of my sweat covered body tells me that it had been the same sickening dream, closing towards the same sickening ending - had my alarm not gone off, Jackson would probably be shaking me awake again.

Not feeling like moving, but knowing I would have to, I threw off my duvet before I had chance to change my mind. Yep, I'm always my own worst enemy. Feeling the cold morning air setting my whole body alight, I swung my legs out and padded across the laminate floor to my window. Throwing open the heavy curtains, a beautiful sight lay before me, and yet it didn't completely take away the ache in my heart from my haunting dream. I turned and made my way through the to the kitchen.

I flicked the kettle on, and found a cup in the 'Kitchen' box, before also digging out a spoon and the teabags. Jackson had stocked me up the night before, adding milk to my fridge. He knew I couldn't function without a cup of tea in the morning.

As I sat on one of the stools that came almost to my waist, I looked around and sighed. This place felt different - this one actually felt like a new start. I thought about all of the horrible things we had now left in the past - yep, I also liked to mentally torture myself too - and of all of the wonderful things that we could do in this amazing city. New York City - our new home!

"Bella?" The strong voice came from down the hall. The familiar sound making my heart warm and I felt instantly safe.

"In the kitchen" I called back, as I hopped off the stool and quickly rinsed out my cup, before putting it on the drainer.

"Hey! There you are" Jackson stood in the doorway of the kitchen, arms folded, leaning his shoulder against the door frame. He looked pretty hot in his jeans and black fitted t-shirt. Teamed with his jet black hair and all-American boy-next-door good looks, he was a winner in any same girls book. Unfortunately, the thought also grossed me out at the same time, and I silently face-palmed myself for even letting my mind wander there. If he wasn't like a big brother to me, I may actually fancy him - but he is, and so therefore, I don't! And I just proved that to myself by being stood in the middle of my kitchen in a tank top and shorts bed set in front of him, and not batting an eyelash.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I was hoping to get the rooms secure today, if you wouldn't mind? It shouldn't take long, the security company who installed everything are the best in town I hear" and I laughed at my own sad excuse for a joke.

"Please don't tell me that it's Swan Securities...I've heard really terrible things about them you know"

I tried to keep my face straight. "Oh really? What have you heard?"

He used his most innocent of faces before he answered. "Well, rumor has it that they are a bunch of cowboys...their work is really shoddy...and you wanna hear the worst part? Their boss is totally useless at her job. Always slacking off and cavorting with the male staff. It's disgraceful really!" He did well keeping it so together throughout his little speech, but lost bonus points for cracking up before finishing the end.

His laughing mirrored my own, and I thought on how I love these times with Jackson. It just reminded me what a special person he truly is.

"Well, I'll be sure to be having a word with her next time I use them for work" I assured him. "Oh, can you also please check that the cameras are ready to roll? I don't want to take any chances" I finished somewhat seriously.

"Of course Bella, no worries" and I really didn't. Not when Jackson was around. He was my safety net. "I was thinking that I could take you to lunch later too? I ran past a great little place on my jogging route this morning...call it a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' lunch" he smiled.

"But you are new to the neighbourhood too...how can you be welcoming me to it?" I laughed

"Well, OK then, it can be a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' lunch for both of us then"

I laughed again, this time at his floored logic, and upbeat attitude. How could I possibly resist?

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good. But right now, I'm going to take a shower and get changed, then I'm going to to get started on Bree's room. I want her stuff to be unpacked and ready by the time she arrives tomorrow" I said excitedly. "If none of the rest of the apartment is finished, at least she will have her room to hang out in"

He nodded quickly, and grabbed a box of surveillance equipment, heading in the opposite direction.

Running to the bathroom, I showered quickly, not really bothering to let the hot water unwind me after that stressful dream. Once I was done, I made my way into my room, dressing in a vest top, old battered jeans and slipped into my converse. Tying my hair into a loose and messy bun, I made work on Bree's boxes of belongings. They were covered in stickers, and glitter and drawings, and I smiled, remembering how I watched her excitedly decorate her own personal moving boxes. Yes, she liked to make things her own, that girl!

I made up her bed, which Jackson had put together for me, and hung up her clothes in her new wardrobe - which Jackson also assembled. I had assured him that I was more than capable of knocking together a few bits of wood, but Jackson being the man that he was said that there is no way on Earth a lady is doing DIY whilst he is around. I think I may have to keep this man forever!

All of Bree's teddies had been bunched together at the foot of her bed, and her white furry rug looked so snug and comfortable. It had taken me forever to hang up all of her clothes too - that girl has far too many dresses, it was crazy. Note to self - send half of our clothes to Goodwill, then we may actually have room to breathe! The baby pink curtains hung against the window, overlooking Central Park. When I bought the apartment, I knew I wanted one overlooking the park - and obviously money was not a problem. It was such a beautiful and wonderful place. I know Bree would just love being able to take strolls in there, or have a picnic, or even ice skate.

I could feel myself getting excited about our future together- Bree and I needed a new start and New York had good vibes. And, speaking of Bree, I was also getting nervous and anxious...I pulled out my phone and dialled Rose's number - well, I say dialled, I actually have her, Jackson, Jasper and Jake on speed dial - you know, just in case...

Four rings...five rings...six...

"Hello?"

"Rose! Where have you been? What took you so long?" I panicked. "Is everything alright? Is Bree..."

"Woah! Bella, calm down! You are seriously going to go grey if you are not careful"

"Very funny" I said, without a trace of humour, "Is Bree ok?"

She sighed. "Yes, she's fine. She always is with us honey, you know that"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just..."

"Hey", she cut across, "It's ok. We understand, both of us. Jasper and I come to expect you to be a little crazy where Bree is concerned. You have been since she was a baby. Don't worry, we will be there by lunchtime tomorrow sweetheart"

"Thanks Rose. I really appreciate you and Jazz more than I can tell you. You have no idea"

"Oh, I think we do...after all, you have booked us into the Four Seasons tonight. You really didn't have to do that you know Bella"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Yes, I did, and you know one of the main reasons why too. Listen, would you put Bree on please?"

"Yep, just a moment...ok, go!"

I took a deep breath. "Hey baby, it's me. I sure do miss you, so hurry over here, ok? I've just put your room together, and you are going to love it. You can see the park, and everything. And we have a huge apartment, so we can play games and have sleepovers with Rose, and do whatever you want. Does that sound good? So, you just be a good girl for Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper, and i'll see you tomorrow, ok Angel? I love you Bree". A tear slipped down my cheek, as I thought of my little darling. She was my everything. My whole world.

"Hey, it's me babe" came Jasper's beautiful Southern drawl. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just being a stupid, emotional, hormonal woman" and I laughed a little, to break off my tension. "Is Bree still there?"

"No, she's waiting in line with Rose. I think she's ordered the entire menu" he laughed. "I swear, that kid has hollow legs. I've never seen anyone that little, eat so much". I laughed at his very accurate observation - Bree could eat so much for someone so small - and I made a mental note to stock up the fridge and cupboards before they arrive tomorrow. "And, are you sure you don't mind Rose and I staying with you guys for a few weeks, just until we get an apartment sorted?"

"Jazz, I would have you both living with us permanently if I thought I had any chance of talking you both into it. You know that. You have done more for Bree and I than I could ever say - I would be honoured to have you both" I said sincerely. I owed this man so much more than just an apartment. But obviously the Whitlock-Hales would not accept my gift of an apartment - even though I had offered to buy them one each as a thank you for all they have done over the years. But no, no dice!

"Well, you know you mean so much to us too, darlin'. Dang, we are even moving to the Big Apple to be with you two, so don't think you are getting rid of us in a hurry" he chuckled to himself. "Anyway, we gotta go, our food has just arrived"

"Ok, well, let me know when you arrive at the hotel, ok?" I asked.

"Sure thing Bella"

"And drive safe?"

"I always do" he sang at me.

"And, remember - don't stop anywhere that isn't a public place..."

"Bella, relax ok? We will be in New York by tomorrow, and you will be wanting rid of us before you know it". The line went silent for a brief second. "You will always have us in your life darlin', but you need to live it too! You spend too much time on controlling everything around you, that you let opportunities pass you by. And you know i'm telling you this because I love you, don't you?"

"I know Jazz, I know" I sighed, defeated.

"Good. Now, get off the line, and make sure my room is ready for when I get there woman!" he joked.

Now it was my turn to laugh. And, throughout everything, Jasper and Rose have always made me smile when I needed them to. "Of course Sir" I giggled. "And will you be needing me to get you anything else whilst I'm at it?"

"Well, now you come to mention it, I guess I could use a woman or two ready and waiting for me in my bed - you know, to pass the time with...Ouch! Ok ok, I'm sorry. I'll behave, I promise!" he laughed.

"Rose?" I asked, trying to keep my giggles in. I suspected Rosalie has slapped him across the back of the head again, as she usually did. Jasper had a cheeky way about him, and Rose quite often kept him in line. That just spurred him on more.

"No, actually that one was Bree". His chuckle was filled with so much love and affection, that anyone would have a hard time believing Bree was not Jasper's own daughter. I know he would do anything for my little angel. "Ok, I'm really going now because Bree has started on the food and if I don't get off soon, there will be nothing left" he teased. I could just picture her perfect little face, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. "...but stay safe, and we will be there real soon, ok?"

"Ok. I love you"

"Love you too beautiful" and he hung up.

As soon as I put my phone down, I could feel the loneliness and anxiety creeping in again. My chest began to feel tight, and I could hear my heart thumping in my ears...

"Bella?", said Jackson from in the doorway.

I turned to look at him, a little light-headed. "Hey, sorry. I was just..." I trailed off. He didn't need an explanation. He knew what I was like by now.

"Is everything ok with Bree?". His eyebrows pulled together in concern. I hated making him worry - even if it was his job to look after us both.

"Yeah, they just stopped off for something to eat, before heading to the hotel" I said, getting up and making my way over to the door. "And speaking of food, I'm starving. How about we leave all of this stuff for now, and go to that place you told me about?"

"Definitely". Jackson's enthusiasm for food was like nothing I had ever seen before. He bolted for he door like a dog eager to go for a walk. Sometimes that guy made me smile, without even knowing it.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

As we sat in the booth at the back, I relaxed into my seat and sighed.

"You ok Bella?" and his soulful brown eyes roamed my face.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks. Just thinking about everything we have to do before Bree, Jasper and Rose arrive tomorrow"

I just couldn't stop the nagging feeling that I was missing something.

"Well, her room is pretty much done and the CCTV and surveillance systems are now in place and fully operational..."

"And what about the other things?" I said hurriedly in hushed tones.

"They are out of sight, but secure. Right where you need them" he replied, formally.

"Good. And thank you again Jacks. I really appreciate you being here with us, you know"

He smiled at me, and for a moment, I remembered all of those times so long ago when we were both so carefree and young. Although, despite our pasts, he will always be a sort of big brother to me, as well as my bodyguard / DIY man / errand boy!

"And thank you for the apartment suite. You really didn't have to buy me an apartme..."

"I did it because I wanted to" I cut across, silencing him. "And I wouldn't have taken no for an answer. You have done so much for Bree and I - well, if I'm honest, I have no idea where we would both be without you, Jasper, Rose and Jake. I should be buying you a freaking castle, the amount you have done for us!". I raised my eyebrows, just for a little extra emphasis.

"Nah, a big castle would take too much cleaning" he laughed. "The apartment is just swell. And besides, I love you guys like my own. This is more than just a job to me. You are Charlie Swan's daughter and that makes you family in my eyes. I just hope I'm looking after you and protecting you the way that he would have done".

He fiddled with the corner of his napkin, rolling up the sides. His eyes trained on the green cloth in front of him held so much sadness and loss. I'm sure my own mirrored what I saw in him. It was a loss for us all. A greater loss than I would ever have thought.

It warmed my heart to hear him speak of my Dad that way though. It had been so long since Jackson had spoken of him and I know it was because it was just too hard.

"He would be so very proud of you, and thankful of the wonderful job you are doing, and have always done" I said, reaching across the table, and squeezing his hand gently, as our waitress arrived to take our orders.

I ordered a simple chicken Caesar salad, and Jackson ordered the 'surf and turf', with 2 cokes.

I noticed though, that for a guy whose job it was to keep his eyes and ears open for everything and anything - he was currently avoiding eye contact with our extremely pretty waitress, Angela. His fingers drummed lightly on his thighs, as he bounced his right leg a little.

Ok, this is really odd behaviour for someone whose brain has trouble distinguishing between when he was and wasn't on the job.

As Angela thanked us, and retreated with the menus to the back of the restaurant, it hit me like a bulldozer. "Oh my gosh! You have a crush!" I said a little more loudly and animated than I had intended, judging by his beetroot colour and shocked expression. He looked like a damn sunburnt fish! "Sorry..." I whispered, "But you do! And Jacks, you need to close your mouth too!" I giggled. Yeah, I love to just point out the obvious, embarrassment be damned!

He said nothing. "Ok ok, I get it" and I held up my hands in front of me, defensively. "I'm just saying that you live here now. You will be eating in here more than once" I sang at him, whilst waggling my eyebrows suggestively at him. His returning smile eased my stomach slightly. I had been a little worried that he had taken it personally for a minute there. Well, either that, or that his head was going to explode like a 4th July display!

Having said that, I knew Jackson inside and out...the only aspect of his life I had no clue about, was his love life. In the years that he had been with Bree and I, he had made no mention of women or girlfriends. I was sure by moving to New York with us at the drop of a hat, that he was not leaving some poor wife behind. In fact, up until I had seen him act all coy about 30 seconds ago, he could have very well been gay for all I knew! Not that there is anything wrong with being gay you know, but no gay man would avoid eye contact with a beautiful dark haired waitress named Angela.

As we chatted about the move, we ate. The house was almost complete, and as for my New York office - well, that had been up and running for the past 3 years. Now it was my to be my new place of work, and if I said I wasn't nervous, I would be lying to myself.

I had been in constant contact with my New York office branch manager, Embry Call and he had been a fine job keeping the place going. In fact, if it wasn't for Embry, I would have had to either close the office completely, or move out here 3 years ago...and that just wasn't a possibility 3 years ago! Embry and I had met on many occasions, either I would come to New York, and tie it in with other work and meetings, or he would travel across to the Washington office and work from there for a week or so instead. There were also weekly video chats and conferences, so as far as the NY branch was going, I wasn't worried.

When I hired Embry, I did the interview personally. One of the best decisions I've made - and believe me, I've also made some real bad ones in my time - but Embry is an asset to the company. He's a cute kid, fresh out of university, and has a great business mind. He was the best right-hand man I could ask for.

When I first told him that I would be a permanent resident of NYC, misread the reasoning behind it at first, and jumped to the worst of conclusions.

"Have I done something wrong Bella?"

"No, of course not Embry. Why on Earth would you think that?"

"Well, I have been given your schedule of meetings for the next quarter, and they are all based in New York. You have never spent more than 2 weeks in New York at any one time" he finished.

"Everything is fine Embry, honestly. I can assure you that everything is fine. It's going to be normal meetings, in the regular manner, with the same usual faces - except this time, I'm going to be present in person, rather than over conference"

"But I don't understand Bella...are you coming because I have slipped somehow?" I felt a little sorry for him, and could understand why my extended stay in New York would confuse matters and cause him some concern.

"No, really Embry, it's got absolutely nothing to do with your ability. In fact, you are the best branch manager I could ever ask for..."

"But I'm afraid I still don't understand"

"Look, I am about to tell you something that cannot be repeated to anyone. It is completely and utterly 100% confidential. I am not only asking you to keep this to yourself as my right-hand man, I'm also asking for you to keep it to yourself as my friend Embry"

"Okaaayyyy..." He answered, very unsure. I had to drum it into him the severity of the situation.

"I mean it Embry, not a soul can find out...you cannot even tell your dog!" Yes, I'm that serious!

"Of course Bella, you have my word, I promise...and I don't have a dog, so no problems there"

I let out a small chuckle. I told him more or less everything - about the trial and about the culprit. The only thing he isn't aware of is Bree - in fact, no one in any of my offices knows that she even exists. And I intend to keep it that way!

"Hello? Earth to Bella?" said Jackson, waving his huge hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Jacks, spaced out there for a second"

He chuckled, whilst removing his wallet. "I said, are you almost ready to leave?" He started counting out some money, whilst keeping one eye on the dark haired beauty who served us. I smirked. I love to see him happy, and this place is going to make him very happy. I can just tell.

"Yep, I just need to pop to the bathroom before we leave"

I stood as he nodded his head, looking out of the window.

By the time I got back to the table minutes later, my shit eating grin totally gave me away.

"Aww man, Bella you just paid for the food didn't you?"

"Uh huh" was my simple response, whilst holding my hands behind my back, and rocking on the balls of my feet like a sneaky little girl.

"But this was supposed to be my treat" he pouted.

"Ok ok, you can get the next one. I promise" and I held my hand up like a good little girl guide. Yeah right, like I was ever a girl guide. They would have taken one look at me back then, and run for the hills!

Angela appeared to clean our plates from the table, and turned back to us. "Thanks for eating with us today, have a great day guys" and with that, she turned towards. Jackson and winked at him, before sauntering off towards the kitchen. He didn't know where to put himself, but his smile could have lit an entire city!

As we stepped out into the New York air, I still couldn't stop grinning.

"Ok out with it" he said, as we stopped to cross the street.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about" I said, trying to put on most innocent face. I totally sucked at it. Plus, this man could read me like a book.

He grinned back, and pulled his head up, to watch the sign. It indicated to walk.

"I know you have done something. I can always tell with you, you know!"

"Oh yeah?" I challenged him comically. "How so big man?" I love our banter.

"Because you make all kinds of strange shapes with your mouth, like you have a sour sweet in there. So you may as well just admit it now, because we both know that you will tell me eventually anyway"

He had me there. "Ok fine...I told Angela that we weren't dating..."

"What?!"

"And that you are completely single..."

"What?!"

"And that you like her..."

"What?!"

"And I kinda sorta maybe...gave her your number, and told her to call you to arrange a date night..." I quickly put my hands over my ears to hear a final "what?!"

"Why would you do that?" His face was a sort of maroon colour, and I took a step back, so to give him space. I was still totally pleased with myself though.

Chapter 1...

BPOV

I could feel it - wet and hot. I felt dirty, like I was unclean and infected. I felt sick. The air around me was getting thicker. Denser. I couldn't feel my legs or my arms. I felt completely powerless. My head was fuzzy and my limbs felt like lead weights. "I hate you so much Bella...I despise everything about you..." The footsteps were getting closer and closer again..."This is what you can call your payback, you nasty, vindictive little..."

Beep! - Beep! - Beep!

My alarm pulled me out of my unsettled slumber and brought me back to reality. And I couldn't have been happier. The familiar feel of my sweat covered body tells me that it had been the same sickening dream, closing towards the same sickening ending - had my alarm not gone off, Jackson would probably be shaking me awake again.

Not feeling like moving, but knowing I would have to, I threw off my duvet before I had chance to change my mind. Yep, I'm always my own worst enemy. Feeling the cold morning air setting my whole body alight, I swung my legs out and padded across the laminate floor to my window. Throwing open the heavy curtains, a beautiful sight lay before me, and yet it didn't completely take away the ache in my heart from my haunting dream. I turned and made my way through the to the kitchen.

I flicked the kettle on, and found a cup in the 'Kitchen' box, before also digging out a spoon and the teabags. Jackson had stocked me up the night before, adding milk to my fridge. He knew I couldn't function without a cup of tea in the morning.

As I sat on one of the stools that came almost to my waist, I looked around and sighed. This place felt different - this one actually felt like a new start. I thought about all of the horrible things we had now left in the past - yep, I also liked to mentally torture myself too - and of all of the wonderful things that we could do in this amazing city. New York City - our new home!

"Bella?" The strong voice came from down the hall. The familiar sound making my heart warm and I felt instantly safe.

"In the kitchen" I called back, as I hopped off the stool and quickly rinsed out my cup, before putting it on the drainer.

"Hey! There you are" Jackson stood in the doorway of the kitchen, arms folded, leaning his shoulder against the door frame. He looked pretty hot in his jeans and black fitted t-shirt. Teamed with his jet black hair and all-American boy-next-door good looks, he was a winner in any same girls book. Unfortunately, the thought also grossed me out at the same time, and I silently face-palmed myself for even letting my mind wander there. If he wasn't like a big brother to me, I may actually fancy him - but he is, and so therefore, I don't! And I just proved that to myself by being stood in the middle of my kitchen in a tank top and shorts bed set in front of him, and not batting an eyelash.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I was hoping to get the rooms secure today, if you wouldn't mind? It shouldn't take long, the security company who installed everything are the best in town I hear" and I laughed at my own sad excuse for a joke.

"Please don't tell me that it's Swan Securities...I've heard really terrible things about them you know"

I tried to keep my face straight. "Oh really? What have you heard?"

He used his most innocent of faces before he answered. "Well, rumor has it that they are a bunch of cowboys...their work is really shoddy...and you wanna hear the worst part? Their boss is totally useless at her job. Always slacking off and cavorting with the male staff. It's disgraceful really!" He did well keeping it so together throughout his little speech, but lost bonus points for cracking up before finishing the end.

His laughing mirrored my own, and I thought on how I love these times with Jackson. It just reminded me what a special person he truly is.

"Well, I'll be sure to be having a word with her next time I use them for work" I assured him. "Oh, can you also please check that the cameras are ready to roll? I don't want to take any chances" I finished somewhat seriously.

"Of course Bella, no worries" and I really didn't. Not when Jackson was around. He was my safety net. "I was thinking that I could take you to lunch later too? I ran past a great little place on my jogging route this morning...call it a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' lunch" he smiled.

"But you are new to the neighbourhood too...how can you be welcoming me to it?" I laughed

"Well, OK then, it can be a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' lunch for both of us then"

I laughed again, this time at his floored logic, and upbeat attitude. How could I possibly resist?

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good. But right now, I'm going to take a shower and get changed, then I'm going to to get started on Bree's room. I want her stuff to be unpacked and ready by the time she arrives tomorrow" I said excitedly. "If none of the rest of the apartment is finished, at least she will have her room to hang out in"

He nodded quickly, and grabbed a box of surveillance equipment, heading in the opposite direction.

Running to the bathroom, I showered quickly, not really bothering to let the hot water unwind me after that stressful dream. Once I was done, I made my way into my room, dressing in a vest top, old battered jeans and slipped into my converse. Tying my hair into a loose and messy bun, I made work on Bree's boxes of belongings. They were covered in stickers, and glitter and drawings, and I smiled, remembering how I watched her excitedly decorate her own personal moving boxes. Yes, she liked to make things her own, that girl!

I made up her bed, which Jackson had put together for me, and hung up her clothes in her new wardrobe - which Jackson also assembled. I had assured him that I was more than capable of knocking together a few bits of wood, but Jackson being the man that he was said that there is no way on Earth a lady is doing DIY whilst he is around. I think I may have to keep this man forever!

All of Bree's teddies had been bunched together at the foot of her bed, and her white furry rug looked so snug and comfortable. It had taken me forever to hang up all of her clothes too - that girl has far too many dresses, it was crazy. Note to self - send half of our clothes to Goodwill, then we may actually have room to breathe! The baby pink curtains hung against the window, overlooking Central Park. When I bought the apartment, I knew I wanted one overlooking the park - and obviously money was not a problem. It was such a beautiful and wonderful place. I know Bree would just love being able to take strolls in there, or have a picnic, or even ice skate.

I could feel myself getting excited about our future together- Bree and I needed a new start and New York had good vibes. And, speaking of Bree, I was also getting nervous and anxious...I pulled out my phone and dialled Rose's number - well, I say dialled, I actually have her, Jackson, Jasper and Jake on speed dial - you know, just in case...

Four rings...five rings...six...

"Hello?"

"Rose! Where have you been? What took you so long?" I panicked. "Is everything alright? Is Bree..."

"Woah! Bella, calm down! You are seriously going to go grey if you are not careful"

"Very funny" I said, without a trace of humour, "Is Bree ok?"

She sighed. "Yes, she's fine. She always is with us honey, you know that"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just..."

"Hey", she cut across, "It's ok. We understand, both of us. Jasper and I come to expect you to be a little crazy where Bree is concerned. You have been since she was a baby. Don't worry, we will be there by lunchtime tomorrow sweetheart"

"Thanks Rose. I really appreciate you and Jazz more than I can tell you. You have no idea"

"Oh, I think we do...after all, you have booked us into the Four Seasons tonight. You really didn't have to do that you know Bella"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Yes, I did, and you know one of the main reasons why too. Listen, would you put Bree on please?"

"Yep, just a moment...ok, go!"

I took a deep breath. "Hey baby, it's me. I sure do miss you, so hurry over here, ok? I've just put your room together, and you are going to love it. You can see the park, and everything. And we have a huge apartment, so we can play games and have sleepovers with Rose, and do whatever you want. Does that sound good? So, you just be a good girl for Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper, and i'll see you tomorrow, ok Angel? I love you Bree". A tear slipped down my cheek, as I thought of my little darling. She was my everything. My whole world.

"Hey, it's me babe" came Jasper's beautiful Southern drawl. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just being a stupid, emotional, hormonal woman" and I laughed a little, to break off my tension. "Is Bree still there?"

"No, she's waiting in line with Rose. I think she's ordered the entire menu" he laughed. "I swear, that kid has hollow legs. I've never seen anyone that little, eat so much". I laughed at his very accurate observation - Bree could eat so much for someone so small - and I made a mental note to stock up the fridge and cupboards before they arrive tomorrow. "And, are you sure you don't mind Rose and I staying with you guys for a few weeks, just until we get an apartment sorted?"

"Jazz, I would have you both living with us permanently if I thought I had any chance of talking you both into it. You know that. You have done more for Bree and I than I could ever say - I would be honoured to have you both" I said sincerely. I owed this man so much more than just an apartment. But obviously the Whitlock-Hales would not accept my gift of an apartment - even though I had offered to buy them one each as a thank you for all they have done over the years. But no, no dice!

"Well, you know you mean so much to us too, darlin'. Dang, we are even moving to the Big Apple to be with you two, so don't think you are getting rid of us in a hurry" he chuckled to himself. "Anyway, we gotta go, our food has just arrived"

"Ok, well, let me know when you arrive at the hotel, ok?" I asked.

"Sure thing Bella"

"And drive safe?"

"I always do" he sang at me.

"And, remember - don't stop anywhere that isn't a public place..."

"Bella, relax ok? We will be in New York by tomorrow, and you will be wanting rid of us before you know it". The line went silent for a brief second. "You will always have us in your life darlin', but you need to live it too! You spend too much time on controlling everything around you, that you let opportunities pass you by. And you know i'm telling you this because I love you, don't you?"

"I know Jazz, I know" I sighed, defeated.

"Good. Now, get off the line, and make sure my room is ready for when I get there woman!" he joked.

Now it was my turn to laugh. And, throughout everything, Jasper and Rose have always made me smile when I needed them to. "Of course Sir" I giggled. "And will you be needing me to get you anything else whilst I'm at it?"

"Well, now you come to mention it, I guess I could use a woman or two ready and waiting for me in my bed - you know, to pass the time with...Ouch! Ok ok, I'm sorry. I'll behave, I promise!" he laughed.

"Rose?" I asked, trying to keep my giggles in. I suspected Rosalie has slapped him across the back of the head again, as she usually did. Jasper had a cheeky way about him, and Rose quite often kept him in line. That just spurred him on more.

"No, actually that one was Bree". His chuckle was filled with so much love and affection, that anyone would have a hard time believing Bree was not Jasper's own daughter. I know he would do anything for my little angel. "Ok, I'm really going now because Bree has started on the food and if I don't get off soon, there will be nothing left" he teased. I could just picture her perfect little face, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. "...but stay safe, and we will be there real soon, ok?"

"Ok. I love you"

"Love you too beautiful" and he hung up.

As soon as I put my phone down, I could feel the loneliness and anxiety creeping in again. My chest began to feel tight, and I could hear my heart thumping in my ears...

"Bella?", said Jackson from in the doorway.

I turned to look at him, a little light-headed. "Hey, sorry. I was just..." I trailed off. He didn't need an explanation. He knew what I was like by now.

"Is everything ok with Bree?". His eyebrows pulled together in concern. I hated making him worry - even if it was his job to look after us both.

"Yeah, they just stopped off for something to eat, before heading to the hotel" I said, getting up and making my way over to the door. "And speaking of food, I'm starving. How about we leave all of this stuff for now, and go to that place you told me about?"

"Definitely". Jackson's enthusiasm for food was like nothing I had ever seen before. He bolted for he door like a dog eager to go for a walk. Sometimes that guy made me smile, without even knowing it.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

As we sat in the booth at the back, I relaxed into my seat and sighed.

"You ok Bella?" and his soulful brown eyes roamed my face.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks. Just thinking about everything we have to do before Bree, Jasper and Rose arrive tomorrow"

I just couldn't stop the nagging feeling that I was missing something.

"Well, her room is pretty much done and the CCTV and surveillance systems are now in place and fully operational..."

"And what about the other things?" I said hurriedly in hushed tones.

"They are out of sight, but secure. Right where you need them" he replied, formally.

"Good. And thank you again Jacks. I really appreciate you being here with us, you know"

He smiled at me, and for a moment, I remembered all of those times so long ago when we were both so carefree and young. Although, despite our pasts, he will always be a sort of big brother to me, as well as my bodyguard / DIY man / errand boy!

"And thank you for the apartment suite. You really didn't have to buy me an apartme..."

"I did it because I wanted to" I cut across, silencing him. "And I wouldn't have taken no for an answer. You have done so much for Bree and I - well, if I'm honest, I have no idea where we would both be without you, Jasper, Rose and Jake. I should be buying you a freaking castle, the amount you have done for us!". I raised my eyebrows, just for a little extra emphasis.

"Nah, a big castle would take too much cleaning" he laughed. "The apartment is just swell. And besides, I love you guys like my own. This is more than just a job to me. You are Charlie Swan's daughter and that makes you family in my eyes. I just hope I'm looking after you and protecting you the way that he would have done".

He fiddled with the corner of his napkin, rolling up the sides. His eyes trained on the green cloth in front of him held so much sadness and loss. I'm sure my own mirrored what I saw in him. It was a loss for us all. A greater loss than I would ever have thought.

It warmed my heart to hear him speak of my Dad that way though. It had been so long since Jackson had spoken of him and I know it was because it was just too hard.

"He would be so very proud of you, and thankful of the wonderful job you are doing, and have always done" I said, reaching across the table, and squeezing his hand gently, as our waitress arrived to take our orders.

I ordered a simple chicken Caesar salad, and Jackson ordered the 'surf and turf', with 2 cokes.

I noticed though, that for a guy whose job it was to keep his eyes and ears open for everything and anything - he was currently avoiding eye contact with our extremely pretty waitress, Angela. His fingers drummed lightly on his thighs, as he bounced his right leg a little.

Ok, this is really odd behaviour for someone whose brain has trouble distinguishing between when he was and wasn't on the job.

As Angela thanked us, and retreated with the menus to the back of the restaurant, it hit me like a bulldozer. "Oh my gosh! You have a crush!" I said a little more loudly and animated than I had intended, judging by his beetroot colour and shocked expression. He looked like a damn sunburnt fish! "Sorry..." I whispered, "But you do! And Jacks, you need to close your mouth too!" I giggled. Yeah, I love to just point out the obvious, embarrassment be damned!

He said nothing. "Ok ok, I get it" and I held up my hands in front of me, defensively. "I'm just saying that you live here now. You will be eating in here more than once" I sang at him, whilst waggling my eyebrows suggestively at him. His returning smile eased my stomach slightly. I had been a little worried that he had taken it personally for a minute there. Well, either that, or that his head was going to explode like a 4th July display!

Having said that, I knew Jackson inside and out...the only aspect of his life I had no clue about, was his love life. In the years that he had been with Bree and I, he had made no mention of women or girlfriends. I was sure by moving to New York with us at the drop of a hat, that he was not leaving some poor wife behind. In fact, up until I had seen him act all coy about 30 seconds ago, he could have very well been gay for all I knew! Not that there is anything wrong with being gay you know, but no gay man would avoid eye contact with a beautiful dark haired waitress named Angela.

As we chatted about the move, we ate. The house was almost complete, and as for my New York office - well, that had been up and running for the past 3 years. Now it was my to be my new place of work, and if I said I wasn't nervous, I would be lying to myself.

I had been in constant contact with my New York office branch manager, Embry Call and he had been a fine job keeping the place going. In fact, if it wasn't for Embry, I would have had to either close the office completely, or move out here 3 years ago...and that just wasn't a possibility 3 years ago! Embry and I had met on many occasions, either I would come to New York, and tie it in with other work and meetings, or he would travel across to the Washington office and work from there for a week or so instead. There were also weekly video chats and conferences, so as far as the NY branch was going, I wasn't worried.

When I hired Embry, I did the interview personally. One of the best decisions I've made - and believe me, I've also made some real bad ones in my time - but Embry is an asset to the company. He's a cute kid, fresh out of university, and has a great business mind. He was the best right-hand man I could ask for.

When I first told him that I would be a permanent resident of NYC, misread the reasoning behind it at first, and jumped to the worst of conclusions.

"Have I done something wrong Bella?"

"No, of course not Embry. Why on Earth would you think that?"

"Well, I have been given your schedule of meetings for the next quarter, and they are all based in New York. You have never spent more than 2 weeks in New York at any one time" he finished.

"Everything is fine Embry, honestly. I can assure you that everything is fine. It's going to be normal meetings, in the regular manner, with the same usual faces - except this time, I'm going to be present in person, rather than over conference"

"But I don't understand Bella...are you coming because I have slipped somehow?" I felt a little sorry for him, and could understand why my extended stay in New York would confuse matters and cause him some concern.

"No, really Embry, it's got absolutely nothing to do with your ability. In fact, you are the best branch manager I could ever ask for..."

"But I'm afraid I still don't understand"

"Look, I am about to tell you something that cannot be repeated to anyone. It is completely and utterly 100% confidential. I am not only asking you to keep this to yourself as my right-hand man, I'm also asking for you to keep it to yourself as my friend Embry"

"Okaaayyyy..." He answered, very unsure. I had to drum it into him the severity of the situation.

"I mean it Embry, not a soul can find out...you cannot even tell your dog!" Yes, I'm that serious!

"Of course Bella, you have my word, I promise...and I don't have a dog, so no problems there"

I let out a small chuckle. I told him more or less everything - about the trial and about the culprit. The only thing he isn't aware of is Bree - in fact, no one in any of my offices knows that she even exists. And I intend to keep it that way!

"Hello? Earth to Bella?" said Jackson, waving his huge hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Jacks, spaced out there for a second"

He chuckled, whilst removing his wallet. "I said, are you almost ready to leave?" He started counting out some money, whilst keeping one eye on the dark haired beauty who served us. I smirked. I love to see him happy, and this place is going to make him very happy. I can just tell.

"Yep, I just need to pop to the bathroom before we leave"

I stood as he nodded his head, looking out of the window.

By the time I got back to the table minutes later, my shit eating grin totally gave me away.

"Aww man, Bella you just paid for the food didn't you?"

"Uh huh" was my simple response, whilst holding my hands behind my back, and rocking on the balls of my feet like a sneaky little girl.

"But this was supposed to be my treat" he pouted.

"Ok ok, you can get the next one. I promise" and I held my hand up like a good little girl guide. Yeah right, like I was ever a girl guide. They would have taken one look at me back then, and run for the hills!

Angela appeared to clean our plates from the table, and turned back to us. "Thanks for eating with us today, have a great day guys" and with that, she turned towards. Jackson and winked at him, before sauntering off towards the kitchen. He didn't know where to put himself, but his smile could have lit an entire city!

As we stepped out into the New York air, I still couldn't stop grinning.

"Ok out with it" he said, as we stopped to cross the street.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about" I said, trying to put on most innocent face. I totally sucked at it. Plus, this man could read me like a book.

He grinned back, and pulled his head up, to watch the sign. It indicated to walk.

"I know you have done something. I can always tell with you, you know!"

"Oh yeah?" I challenged him comically. "How so big man?" I love our banter.

"Because you make all kinds of strange shapes with your mouth, like you have a sour sweet in there. So you may as well just admit it now, because we both know that you will tell me eventually anyway"

He had me there. "Ok fine...I told Angela that we weren't dating..."

"What?!"

"And that you are completely single..."

"What?!"

"And that you like her..."

"What?!"

"And I kinda sorta maybe...gave her your number, and told her to call you to arrange a date night..." I quickly put my hands over my ears to hear a final "what?!"

"Why would you do that?" His face was a sort of maroon colour, and I took a step back, so to give him space. I was still totally pleased with myself though.

"Hey, you like her, and once I mentioned it, she said she really liked you too, she just didn't give you any signals because she thought I was your wife or something and she didn't want to disrespect me" when I spoke to her, she genuinely seemed like a total sweetheart. She and Jackson would go together perfectly. The big strong proud man and the little lady who needs to be protected. Perfect.

"She likes me?" He asked, his attitude changing instantly. "She actually said that, or are you adding bits in?" His eyes narrowed slightly. As if that would somehow help him to see through me and find out if I'm really telling the truth.

"Yes, they were her exact words Jacks. Honestly, I could see it between you both as soon as she came over to the table. I'm great at matchmaking. And she is such a little darling too, you are going to love spending time with her..."

"I dunno Bella..."

"Fine, just give it one date, and if you don't like her after that, then we never have to eat there again" I bargained with him, whilst trying to flash him my sweetest smile. Appealing to his softer side.

"Ok fine..." He replied, defeated but smiling from ear to ear. "And she's calling me?"

"Yes, tomorrow"

Today was a good day, and I knew that no matter what the night may bring, that I was going to bed smiling.

When I woke up in the morning however maybe a different story.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is the second chapter of my new 'baby'! Please be gentle with me, i still don't know how i want the middle of this fic to go in detail...i just know how this one is going to end (eek!). Please lave a review...i love to know what my readers think of what I do! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or any of the characters - they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer...the plot however is allllllllll mine! **

**Chapter 2**

"Macaroni?"

"Yes, get 6 please"

"Bread?"

"Got it"

"Cereal?"

"No we need some of that too. You grab those, I'll go and get more milk"

I pushed the trolley around the corner of the aisle and down to the chilled goods. Jackson and I were shopping in preparation for the arrival of Bree, Jasper and Rosalie. It had been 2 whole days since I had seen any of them, and I was becoming antsy about it. Jackson, as usual, could read me like an open book, and was therefore doing his very best to keep me from having a total meltdown. Taking my mind off it by shopping seemed to be working.

I scanned the aisles as I made my way over to the milk, grabbing eggs and sugar as I went. The items were piling up and I was mentally deciding where to store them away in the cupboards at home, as I put them in the cart. We just about had room now that I had put away the plates, pans, cups and the rest of the kitchen utensils.

Rounding the corner, an almighty pain ripped through my ribs as the trolley was pushed back towards me. I hadn't even been aware of the crashing sound as I doubled over, winded.

"Oh my gosh, I am so so very sorry" came a small, sweet voice. I was just trying to concentrate on not throwing up. I held up a shaky hand that it was fine, not trusting my mouth to open without actually being sick. I left my other hand around my middle for support.

A tiny hand started to rub across my back and without thinking, I straightened up and backed away instinctively.

Taking a look up, I couldn't quite believe how small the woman standing in front of me was. She was tiny, with a slim frame. Like an almost life size doll. Her perfectly straight teeth showing through her grimace, and her bright hazel eyes full of worry.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to invade your personal space. I really am sorry, I was just trying to help you breathe better" she babbled on.

"S'ok" I replied, finally feeling the pain ebb away. "No harm done. It was an accident. It was just as much my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" and I smiled at her, to let her know that I really was fine. I have had worse happen to me, so a trolley of food was nothing.

"I'm Alice by the way"

"Bella" I responded. "Are you ok too?"

"Oh yes I'm fine, I managed to move out of the way before mine hit me" and she looked at her feet, seeming to feel guilty that she wasn't hurt like me.

"Well, I'm just glad at least one of us missed it" I joked. Which actually seemed to make her feel worse. "Honestly, Alice, I'm absolutely fine". She didn't looked convinced. "I promise"

"Listen, I feel horrible. I was reading a stupid email as I was pushing my cart and now I've hurt you...how about I buy you a coffee as a way of saying sorry?" and she ran her hand gently through her short black hair, that seemed to spike out at the ends.

"Really Alice, that's not necessary. I'm absolutely fine, I really am. Plus coffee is not really my thing" I wasn't totally lying, I was actually a tea girl myself, but to be honest, having coffee with a total stranger 30 seconds after meeting them went against every single fibre in my body. It went against everything I had promised to myself.

"You cannot be letting me off that easily" she chuckled. "Ok, I'll tell you what...I own a clothing store on 5th. How about you drop by at some point and I'll let you have anything you want?"

I just couldn't see that guilty look on her face any longer. Plus she actually seemed like a very nice person.

I nodded. "Ok...ok, yes, that would be lovely. Thank you. What is the name of the store?" She didn't need to know that I wasn't intending to actually go through with it.

"Oh, yes sorry" she smiled and seemed much happier now. "It's called Little Misfit" she said.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Little Misfit"

"And did you say that you are the owner?"

"Yes"

"Of Little Misfit?"

"Yes" she laughed.

"THE Little Misfit, as in the clothing range?" I wasn't quite sure that I was hearing her correctly.

"Yes Bella, the very same"

And then it clicked into place. She had told me her name was Alice, and the Little Misfit clothing line was owned by fashion designer, Alice Brandon!

"You're Alice Brandon?" I asked incredulously. She laughed again.

"Yes, I am Bella. So I take it I will see you at some point very soon?"

"Oh, I mean...well I couldn't possibly..."

"You have already said yes now. I will feel terribly hurt if you don't" and she smirked at me, guessing that I was a sucker for sweet little millionaire fashion designers.

"Well, yes I suppose I did didn't i?...Hold on, how come you shop here? And that you do your own shopping?"

Yep, it was a stupid question but I really did have to ask. Of all of the millionaires I have met or that we have done work for over the years, not one of them has acted like normal human beings, which is why I relish in doing everything for myself. I like the difference. I hate the thought of not using 'please' and 'thank you', or speaking to someone in a derogatory tone, simply because I have more money than them, or a bigger house, or a better car.

"Just because I have money Bella, doesn't mean to say I have to act like an ass" she laughed. "I sometimes walk through the aisles just thinking about things and picking up stuff I don't need. I mostly end up shopping out of habit, and the homeless shelter could always use more food" she shrugged as if it was nothing.

This small woman in front of me was amazing and she was very quickly growing on me. Despite being a famous designer, she had everyday problems and everyday ways of getting them straight in her head, just like everyone else. Just like me.

"I admire that Alice. I'm sure the shelter love you"

"Well, I hope so. I help out there every thanksgiving too" she laughed. ""I enjoy seeing the happiness of others much more than you would think someone like me would do, but then again, my family keep me grounded and sane. I have two older brothers who like to keep me on my toes too. Anyway Bella, it's been great meeting you, and I really do hope you will pop by. I have a feeling there is going to be something in my store that is perfect for you" and with a wave, she pushed her cart around the corner and was gone.

I stood for a few seconds trying to process what had just happened, before making my way over to the milk and grabbing a large bottle.

"Everything alright Bella?" said Jackson, as his tipped his armful of carbs into the trolley. "You look like you were miles away"

"I've just met Alice Brandon..."

Nothing.

"...Of the Little Misfit clothing range?"

Still blank.

"The fashion designer!"

"Oh, that Alice Brandon"

"You still don't have a clue do you?" I asked, deadpanned.

He shook his head and laughed. "Nope, sorry. No idea what or who you are talking about"

I smirked at him and shook my head as I walked on. Looks like I am going to have to brag about this to Rosalie when she arrives instead!

Back at the apartment, I had put all of the shopping away, finished putting the final touches to Jasper and Rosalie's rooms, and was now in the middle of answering my emails.

I had been exchanging emails with a Miss Stanley at the Cullen Academy. We were due to meet with them in a few days, in the hopes of getting Bree into a decent school.

So far, she had been home schooled, and always had Jackson in attendance, but recently it had been bugging me that she didn't have any friends of her own. Sure she had me, Jacks, Jazz and Rose, but she needed kids of her own age to grow up with. It was not sitting well with me that we would be unable to check up on her anytime of the day like I could if she were home schooled, but I trust Jasper's judgement, I always have done. He thinks this would make a huge difference to Bree's life and progress. I just hope that she would be happy.

A knock on my office door brought me out of my thoughts. A second later, Jackson popped his head in.

"Hey Bella. It's almost 1pm. We should probably leave in a minute if we want to swing by your office before getting back for Bree"

"Ok, give me 2 minutes and I'll be right there" I replied, with knots in my stomach. He nodded at me and closed the door again.

I walked over to the mirror on my wall and pulled out my lip gloss from my bag. I swept some over my bottom lip, then my top lip and rubbed them together. I placed it back in my bag and blew out a breath.

I was dressed and ready to meet the staff at my New York office, and make the announcement that I would be permanently stationed there from now on. I'm not sure how well that is going to be received.

I took one last look at myself and sighed. My tight black pencil skirt came just above my knees and I had teamed that with my navy blouse. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the door.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"Good afternoon Miss Swan" said Scarlet, the receptionist. "We weren't expecting you until next Monday" she said sweetly. She had always been a great receptionist and I was happy that she is the first person that potential clients would come across. Men fell for her sweet smile, and the women would warm to her kindness.

"Good afternoon Scarlet" I replied, stopping at the desk. "I have come by to surprise the troops" I laughed. "There is only a few people, including yourself who know I am going to be moving here, so I figured that I would get the announcement and questions out of the way before I officially start". She nodded in understanding and smiled again. "Is my office ready or are they still working on it?"

"Oh no, it's ready. Embry made sure that they had everything done by the end of last week. There has been a big buzz around here about who's office it actually is, you know. No-one is letting anything slip" she smirked. I think she is actually pleased to be one of the few who were in on the secret.

"Well, let's not leave them in suspense anymore then, shall we?"

My office was situated on the 7th floor, and once I had scanned myself in with my key card, I made my way to the elevator. Getting in and pressing the button, the doors closed and allowed me a few seconds to breathe. I had no idea why I was so nervous.

The 7th floor came quicker than I had hoped, and I stepped out to a bustling office of desks, telephones, chatter and suits.

"Ah, Miss Swan, it's lovely to see you again, how are you?". The 7th floor receptionist spoke to me. I stopped by her desk also.

"Hello Gianna. I am very well thank you. And yourself?"

"Oh I'm good thanks ma'am. Would you like me to telephone through to Mr Call and let him know you have arrived?"

"Yes please Gianna, thank you. Do I have any mail?". She handed me a bunch of envelopes and emails, as I thanked her and made my way to the back of the room.

I pushed open the door to my new office, and stepped in, closing it behind me. I looked round and immediately loved it. I insisted that it have a warmer feel to it than my Washington office, as I wanted to feel like I was in a different place. The Washington office was the one that my Dad used, and everyday reminded me of my loss. It was one of the other reasons that I made the move to Manhattan. A change is as good as a rest, as they say.

I had left the decor decisions up to Embry, knowing that he had a good eye for things like that. The only thing I insisted on was that it had a relaxed and fresh feel to it.

He had certainly done that. My desk was a light pine, with a cream leather chair. There was a small sofa across the other side of the room, that was blue and cream. I had various books and novels on my wooden bookcase and the walls were a cream and beige colour. He had also put a couple of plants in here too, just helping the place to have that little reminder of Forks. I could handle that.

I placed my bag on the desk and went to sit behind it. The chair squashed beneath my ass, and it was so soft I swear I was never getting out of it. I opened my drawers to find a small card in the top one. I opened it.

'Bella, I hope your new life in New York is everything you hope it will be. We cannot wait to have you here each day, working beside us all. We hope you are as happy here as you were in Washington. Regards, Embry xxx'. I smiled, placing the open card on my desk.

Looking up, a painting on the wall caught my eye, as I stood, and made my way over to the wall by the sofa. Upon closer inspection, I realised it was a replica of the Van Gough painting, Blossoming Almond Tree.

"You always said you loved that painting" came the voice from behind me. I spun to look at him.

"Thank you Embry, it's perfect" I said crossing the room, and hugging him quickly. "The whole office, it's wonderful. I love the creams and the blues, I couldn't have picked better myself" and I let go as I motioned for him to sit down. I resumed my seat behind my desk. "So, how has it all been here?" I asked, silently guessing at the answer.

"Hectic" and he scratched his head. "There has been chatter all through the office the past week about who's going to be in this here" indicating the room we were in. "Then there was the usual...who's getting fired, who's not getting fired, who's job is less important than the rest...what changes are going to be happening...that sort of thing. I have tried to calm them as much as I could. You can reason with one person at a time, but not a group of people together" he sighed, and I noticed that he looked tired, and worn down.

"Then I think we should remedy that right now, don't you agree. If there is one person in this building who can reason with a group of people together, you are looking at her Embry" and his smile returned. He knew what I was like when I used that tone.

Within minutes the 50 or so staff that worked in the New York branch of Swan Securities were seated in the large meeting room together. The ones that we're not sitting stood along the walls. All eyes were on me. Embry stood to the other side, just behind me in support. He was the closest person I had in this company and was glad to have him here.

The room was so quiet, and all that could be heard was the shuffling of people crossing one leg over the other, or a small cough now and again.

"Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for taking the time to have this meeting with me today. My last visit here was just over 2 months ago, so for those of you who don't yet know who I am, my name is Isabella Swan, and I am the owner of Swan Securities. Now you may be wondering what has been going on over the past week or so?" I watched as a couple of heads bobbed in agreement. "Well, I'm here to tell you. Starting from next Monday, this office will be my place of work, and will now be my permanent office" I concluded, listening as a few of the staff began to whisper. I held up my hands to silence them.

"I know that a few of you will have questions about this, and I will do my very best to answer them for you, but please bear in mind that I will only tell you what you need to know. There is nothing to worry about with this change, I can assure you" and I noticed that two hands had raised before I had finished speaking. "Yes?" and I pointed to a small, middle aged lady sat in the centre of the second row. "What is your name?" I asked, and smiled at her. I wanted to get to know the people I would be working with now.

She stood nervously. "Hi Miss Swan. I'm Jennifer Ford. I work in the Accounts Department"

"Hello Jennifer. What would you like to know?"

"Well, I was just wondering if there would be any cut backs? If there was a chance that there would be job losses?" She was visibly wringing the sleeve of her cardigan as she spoke. Her face turned a slightly red colour and I immediately wanted to hug her. Of course that was not what I was going to do.

"Thank you Jennifer, you may be seated" I replied, allowing her to retreat back into the sea of faces. "Let me assure you all now that there will be no job losses or cut backs what so ever. All of your jobs will remain the same, your daily duties will remain the same, and you will report to the same person you have always reported to. The only thing that will change is that you will have to put up with my face around the office too now". I heard a few chuckles. "Anyone else? Yes?"

A tall young girl with a jet black bob stood up. She was pretty and smartly dressed. "I'm Leah Clearwater, from your Sales Department. I work under Embry, and was wondering, what is going to happen to him now that you are here? Will he be leaving?" She continued to stand as she and Embry exchanged a quick smile.

"No Leah, Embry will not be leaving. He is an extremely important member of my management team, and it would be crazy to let another company benefit from his talents. I can however confirm to you all that his job will be changing slightly". His face turned to mine, and he blushed before looking to the floor.

I had asked Embry about becoming Head of Management a few months back, testing the waters to see if he would want such a responsibility, and he seemed very keen to take on the challenge. Once my plans were set on coming to New York, I knew that he would be perfect for the role.

"Embry is going to be promoted to Head of Management, and I'm sure you will all join me in congratulating him" to which the room erupted with the sound of claps and whoops. Leah had sat back down, and was clapping along too, looking proud. I made a mental note to ask Embry about that later.

"Does anyone else have any questions?" I looked around the room. No-one else seemed to have a question. I was just about to dismiss them when a hand at the back shot up. I pointed over. "Yes?"

He stood. His blonde hair short and he had the typical boy next door look about him. "Austin Marks. Number 3 salesman"

"Good afternoon Austin Marks, Number 3 salesman" I repeated. "How can I help you?" Something about this guy bothered me a little, but knowing that he was a salesman explained it I think.

"I was just wondering why you are here?" He stated simply, almost cockily.

"Austin!" said Embry in a warning tone.

"It's ok Embry" and I turned back to face the eyes that we're scanning me. Watching my every move. "I have spent all of my years based in the Washington office, and after much debate and thought, I decided that my New York office deserves my attention now"

"But why?" he asked again.

"Just simply that Austin. It gives me a chance to get to know each and every one of you here, and watch how you work. I intend to learn all of your names over the coming weeks. Before you sit down Austin, did you say you were top 3rd salesman?"

He smiled and pushed his chest out ever so slightly. "Yes, I am"

"Wonderful, well done to you. I'm just hoping that me being here will spur you on to achieve number one this quarter" I replied sweetly. His face unmistakably caught the small tone of authority that I had fully intended to put out there and he nodded slightly before sitting down.

No other hands had raised and so I finished up.

"Well, if that is all the questions for now, I will let you get back on with your work, but please know that I am more than happy for you to approach me at any time, for any reason. I like to operate an 'open door' policy and I look forward to getting to know you all better" and I smiled as they slowly stood and began to file out.

Back in my office, I gathered my bag and turned to leave. "Now, if there are any issues between now and Monday, feel free to contact me at home if you cannot reach my mobile" I instructed.

"Thanks Bella" said Embry, as he opened the door for me.

"Oh and keep an ear open will you? I don't think we have quite heard the last of the gossip just yet".

I stepped out into the fresh air, and saw that Jackson was stood by the car, watching the passers by.

"How did it go?" he asked, as I made my way towards him and he opened my car door.

"It went well" I said. "I think I'm going to like working here" and I stepped in as he closed the door behind me. As the car pulled away, I looked up at the building once more. I just hoped that this time, things would be different.

**Well, what did you think? Please please PLEASE leave a review...it's the only payment we get, lol. **

**Until next time...x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer...this plot however is all mine! Yay! Enjoy guys, and don't forget to leave me a little review! X **

Chapter 3

As we stepped out of the car, my breath hitched slightly. I peered up at the tall and elegant looking building. It was exactly the way you would expect a private school to look.

Large and spacious, with lots of small windows indicating lots of different rooms. It looked a little to me like a large old English manor house. There were trees lining the entire driveway which we must have driven down for about a mile and a half!

This. Place. Was. Huge!

I pulled my jacket tighter to let out the wrinkles that I had acquired on the ride over here. Looking over, Jackson had already gotten Bree out of the backseat and had closed the door, as she excitedly ran around the car and made her way to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this baby?" I asked her, watching her through worried eyes. I was in two minds about letting her make this decision, but Jasper and Rose had convinced me that, even though she was only 7 years old, she was becoming such a young girl. She wasn't my little baby anymore.

She looked up at me - her large blue eyes shining, nodding eagerly. Her beautiful little lips were pulled into a wide smile, showing off her perfect teeth. How was I supposed to get through this? She seemed so confident and happy - it was going to be a major adjustment for me.

I felt Jackson grasp on to me shoulder lightly, as he always did when he wanted me to know that he was there for me. I smiled at him and blew out a deep breath.

"Ok, let's do this!" I said, taking a wobbly step forwards.

The reception area seemed nice, and had a sort of homely feel to it. In the centre of the room was a few seats, all wonderfully plump sofas and single elegant chairs. Gazing to the left, near the sofas we saw a large open fire, crackling away. It reminded me of Forks, when my Dad and I used to sit by the open fire and watch football together, eating pizza and laughing away...on second thought, I don't think that's a route I want to go down today. Too many emotions.

I need to be focused and have my head in the game. This is a business meeting, just like any other. If I kept chanting that in my head, over and over again, I was bound to believe it, right? I mean, walking through the reception doors was daunting enough on its own.

Over to the right was where I needed to be. Hand in hand, Bree and I made our way over to the reception desk.

We were greeted by a lady about the same age as me, who introduced herself as Jessica Stanley. She seemed nice, but far too fake for my liking. She smiled too widely at me. Like a predator in some cheesy old cartoon smiling at its prey just before they give chase.

She then turned to Jackson and confirmed what I had thought. Her smile towards him was different. Genuine. He in the other hand just gave her a curt nod, and took Bree's hand, leading her over to the sofas to read some of the books in the bookcase. I always knew he was a clever man - it takes more than a smile and an overly made up face to turn Jackson's head!

"Hello" I said, "We have an introduction meeting today, I believe with yourself?", and I took a quick, instinctive look around the room. It was a question, rather than a statement. I was unsure of how she was going to man the reception desk, and take the meeting with us at the same time - I certainly wasn't about to discuss my life and Bree's life out here in the open.

I opened my mouth to ask that very question, when I heard the most sultry and beautiful voice in my whole life.

"It's ok, Miss Stanley. I can take this one today"

As if they had a life of their own, my eyes instinctively found the source of the he stood - his gorgeous green eyes finding my own muddy brown ones.

He was dressed in a clean and well fitted grey suit and his mess of copper hair made my stomach flip. His strong jaw flexed with each word he spoke...He was nothing short of perfection! My final undoing was when he flashed me a brilliant white smile. Gorgeous, yet so sweet and welcoming all at the same time. Oh my goodness. C'mon, focus Bella!

"Mr Cullen?" stuttered Miss Stanley, confused and unsure. Gosh, her pencilled on eyebrows really creeped me out.

"Yes it's fine" he answered her unasked question. "I don't have my next class scheduled for over an hour or so. As long as that is ok with you, Mrs...?" and he walked towards me, holding out and outstretched hand. I held out my own hand, and shook.

"Erm, Swan. Not Mrs, just Miss. Miss Swan" I babbled. His hand felt so warm in my own, and seemed to fit so perfectly. I felt my cheeks warm as I blushed.

"Miss Swan" he emphasised. "Well, shall we?" and he took a slight step to the side, and motioned towards a room in the back.

"Of course, thank you" I replied. "Bree, Jackson, this way" I beckoned, and they followed Mr 'makes-me-wish-i-was-back-at-school' Cullen to, what I presumed, was his office.

He motioned for us to sit, as he closed the door and then made his way around the large dark wooden desk, to his own seat.

His office was very clean, yet it smelled like books. Not surprising, seen as through an entire wall was taken up by bookcases and rows upon rows of old, worn books.

"Well, here we are. Cullen Academy. I am the co-founder, Edward Cullen, and I must say, it's a delight to have such a beautiful young lady in our school today" he said confidently, directing his compliment toward Bree.

She of course blushed and smiled wildly, before burying her head in Jackson's shoulder whilst she sat on his lap. She felt as safe and loved with Jackson as she did with myself, Jasper or Rosalie.

"I must say Mr Cullen, you have a wonderful school here" I responded. "Bree has been very excited to visit". He smiled and stood to remove his jacket.

"Thank you. Well, it's our pleasure to welcome you to the school" and he made his way over to the glass wall, where his coat rack stood and hung up his jacket. "Maybe Bree would like to take a look at some of the things in our playroom?" he offered, again addressing Bree directly, rather than me.

She nodded enthusiastically, sliding from Jackson's lap and making her way over.

"Erm, are we able to see her?" I asked, gripping the edges of my seat, and pulling myself up slightly, as I watched her tiny frame retreat into the playroom.

"Oh yes, Miss Swan. The room is monitored at all times, and she can be seen all the time too. Plus, this door is the only entrance and exit to the room. The glass wall enables you to see everything she is doing..."

"Ok, but..."

"It's ok Bells" said Jackson, putting his hand on top of mine, soothingly - which I noticed had caught Mr Cullen's eye. "I'll go in and sit with her. You stay out here and sort out the finer details". I smiled a relieved 'Thank you' to him, and watched him follow Bree.

He placed himself next to her at the pink table and began to help her colour in her picture. Any other time, I would have laughed my ass off at how comical the situation looked.

Now happier with it all, I sat back in my chair and relaxed.

Mr Cullen shut the glass door, which I presumed was so that Bree couldn't hear us, and sat back down behind his desk. "So, Miss Swan, what brings you all to Cullen Academy?"

"Well, we have just moved here from Forks, and I needed a good school for Bree" I stated simply.

"I understand, and please don't take this the wrong way, but there are lots of schools in this area, that are much cheaper than our academy. Whilst I am extremely happy that you decided to pick us, I'm intrigued as to the specific reason". If it was anyone else, I would have suspected that they could be prying, or even fishing for information, but something about his green-eyed god sat in front of me said otherwise.

"Mr Cullen, Bree and I have had a rather different life compared to some others, and whilst I prefer her to be home schooled, I realise that I am depriving her of a normal life, with other children of her own age. Having said that, I am extremely protective of her and need to make sure that it is a secure school, that does its utmost to keep their students safe at all times".

He simply sat, never changing his facial expression and listened intently, to every word I had said. "I feel I should also let you knew that Bree is a very special child..."

"How so?" he asked. He didn't sound at all patronising or condescending. He genuinely seemed to be hanging on my every word.

"Well, she has had a lot to deal with from a very young age, and as a result of that, her ways and means of communication are slightly less than that of other children" and I twisted my mother's wedding ring around my right hand middle finger. "She doesn't speak Mr Cullen. Bree is mute" I stated simply.

I waited for his response, ready to defend Bree and her silent state.

"I see" he responded.

"You do?"

"Of course Miss Swan. I now see why you chose to apply to our academy. We have lots of children here who have certain ways about them. We don't see it as a hindrance Miss Swan, we see it as individuality. Some of our best and brightest either don't speak, or prefer to sit alone, or even don't look at anyone else. But here, we simply let them lead the way as they see fit, and let them tell us how they feel most comfortable. Then we try to base our teaching methods around what the child feels happiest with".

I admired him more and more as the seconds ticked by. He was gorgeous, smart, caring, successful...

"Do you have any questions at all Miss Swan?" he asked coolly, sitting back in his chair and relaxing slightly. As if reading my mind, I fired away...

"Actually, I have a few...How many children are in each class?"

"We are very proud of the student to teacher ratio that we have here. We currently have no more than 10 children in each class, so to make sure that each child gets the correct amount of attention and teaching".

"10 per class...I must admit, that's a very impressive number. And the subjects you will be teaching her here?"

He smiled - whether at me, or at something he was thinking about, I'm not sure. "Well, we have multi-subject teachers, so we have all bases covered - Math, Science, History, English, Music, Physical Education...we insist that they learn at least a little of everything, just like in any other school. Our teachers take a couple of subjects each - for example, I specialise in Music, and I also take some of the boys Physical Education classes, along with Mr Eleazar Denali. His wife, Carmen Denali is the girls Physical Education teacher, as well as being one of our Science teachers..."

No matter what he said, it could not drag me from my daydream...Mr Cullen running around a field in tight shorts...or even better, in a pool, in tight and wet swimming shorts...all glistening and wet and perfect and muscular...

"Miss Swan?" and he looked at me with such concern.

"Hmm? I'm sorry?" I blushed. He had interrupted my sordid and perverted fantasy of him! I just hoped and prayed that he would never know about it!

He smiled wide and continued on. "I said that Bree seems like a wonderful child, you have raised her well. And she looks very comfortable here already".

"Yes, she is amazing. Such a wise girl, and very clever. I must ask Mr Cullen, what is the security like? I ask because the security of the building would be a deal breaker for me, I'm afraid" I said, somewhat apologetically. I really did like this school, even if i was reluctant to let Bree out of my sight for 5 days a week. Although, Cullen Academy was growing on me fast.

"Well, as you know when you arrived, we have security on the main gates at all times, who allow access to visitors once they have verified that the visitor is expected. They then telephone through to reception that the visitor is coming through, and Miss Stanley is under strict instruction to not allow anyone into the building unless security have cleared them and radio'd through first".

He stood from his seat and moved to the water cooler in the corner of the room. "Can I offer you a drink?" he asked politely, filling his own cup.

"No, I'm good thank you" I replied, holding up my hand slightly. He nodded, before moving back to his seat, sipping his water and continuing.

"As you can imagine Miss Swan, we have not only children with certain needs here, but due to the high level of security, we also teach the children of movie stars, musicians and the like. All parents and guardians are given their own fob to get in and out of the school, but again security oversee everything. We also have a team of security dedicated to the halls of the school. 3 in different positions, and one in the main office, keeping check on the security cameras" I

nodded, crossing my legs and felt a slight chill as my skirt hitched up a little. It didn't escape my notice that Mr Cullen's eyes drifted to the bare part of my legs before looking away and taking another drink.

"And I assume that there have been checks carried out with regards to the backgrounds and connections of your staff and security?"

"Of course. We do not employ anyone who has not already been in the teaching or security profession, and we ensure the most extensive checks are done over a whole range of areas, before allowing them access to the school. A lot of the staff and teachers are already known to us - sort of an extended family, if you will. Although, even they are checked, just so we are 100% certain"

I let out the breath I had been holding in. "That certainly puts my mind at ease, I must admit" I said earnestly. "And that's not something that happens very often" I laughed gently, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "And, if i should decide to send Bree here - and if you obviously allow her to be taught here too," I added quickly, "who would I contact if I had any problems or concerns?"

His smirk left his face as quickly as it had appeared but I definitely saw it. "Oh, please feel free to contact me directly Miss Swan, and I would be happy to put to bed anything you feel needs attention"

_Is he kidding me? Smoking hot, and flirty! Focus Swan...business meeting, remember? _

"Thank you, Mr Cullen. That is certainly reassuring to know" and I cleared my throat before feeling I should carry on. "I don't think I have anymore questions for now" and I even shocked myself saying that.

I don't know what it was, but I had a safe and content feeling - a good feeling - about this school.

"Ok, and is there anything that Bree would like to know?" he asked, looking at her through the glass wall.

I watched him for a few seconds, before following his gaze.

Bree was smiling and hanging on Jackson's every word, as she sat on his knee and listened intently to the storybook that he was reading to her.

"I don't think Bree is particularly bothered about the size of her classes, or building security issues - she is just happy to be here" I chuckled.

"Wonderful" and he laughed along. Such a fantastic sound, I loved to hear him laugh. His expression however, changed after a few more seconds. "Now, if you are happy to take a place here, there is the matter of..." and he trailed off, as his eyes found the paperwork he laid out on the desk when we came into the office.

"Mr Cullen, there is no problem with the cost" I assured him. "There is no price too high when it comes to Bree, and believe me, I can afford it" and I pulled out my cheque book and pen. I peered down at the page on the desk, and copied the amount down, signing it and tearing it from the book. "I know that this money is worth it, and you can expect to see me and Bree as regulars around here from now on" and I handed it over to him.

His face quickly changed from shock to the Mr-Cullen-sweet-yet-confident smile.

"That sounds good to me" he said, as he filed the cheque away in his draw. "Now, we always schedule a home visit at some point, so that we can have an idea of how the child acts and seems, when they are in a comfortable environment, before they begin with us. It just helps us to understand them and their specific needs a little better" he explained, and I nodded along, probably looking too eager.

"Should we get some of the paperwork done whilst you are here?" he asked, walking towards his filing cabinet. _Like I could say no to this man! _I simply nodded and smiled sweetly.

I watched his back muscles flex underneath his white shirt, as he pulled the drawer open. I re-adjusted my skirt as he sat back down.

"Ok...so child's name is Bree Swan..."

"No. It's actually Bree Dwyer" I corrected.

"Oh, my apologies. And parents names are..."

"Phil and Renee Dwyer..." I looked up at me confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. I thought..."

"That I was Bree's mother?" He nodded silently. "

No, I'm not her mother, Mr Cullen. I'm Bree's older sister"

"Ah, I see. And may I ask where your parents are?". He stopped writing, focusing his full attention on me. I felt the heat creep into my face, as if someone had trained a spotlight directly on me.

"I'm afraid they are no longer alive" I replied sadly. "They were killed in a car accident when Bree was a very young baby, and I legally adopted her soon after"

"I understand. I'm so very sorry for your loss" and he looked sad. His green eyes didn't seem to sparkle as much. I didn't like that. The spark should always show in his eyes, it's one of the things that made him as beautiful as he is.

"Thank you" I said quietly. "I guess having adopted Bree, I am her legal guardian, but I could never be her mother". I took in a deep breath and decided that this conversation needed to get back on track. "So, is there anything else you need to know?" and I smiled at him.

_It's ok my green-eyed sex god, I'm fine! Please don't be sad for me. _

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Ah, here we are...Does Bree have any allergies?"

"No, nothing that we have come across so far"

"Does she have any special dietary requirements that we should know about?"

"Nope. That kid will pretty much eat anything, including the plate!". I felt good again when I was rewarded with his harmonious laughter.

"A child with a healthy appetite is always a good thing. And who would you like - in addition to yourself, of course - to have a fob, so that they can drop Bree off and collect her in your absence?"

I didn't even need to think about this one. "I will be needing two additional fobs please. One will be for Bree's godfather, Jasper Whitlock-Hale. And the other will be for Jackson". I motioned to the playroom. His face changed a little as I motioned over to Jackson. I must have imagined the flash of anger in his eyes for the briefest of moments.

"As you wish. I can get the full details when I do the home visit if that's ok?"

My heart beat a little faster at the thought of Mr Cullen being in my home. Sitting on my sofa. His seductive and perfect mouth around one of my...coffee cups. This man was amazing and yet so frightening at the same time.

"Of course, that would be fine. You have our address I take it?"

"Yes, it's on Miss Stanley's introduction papers. Now, how would Saturday work for you?" he asked, opening his diary.

I reached down into my bag, and did the same. "Yes, Saturday is perfect for me...I mean us!" I stammered and quickly corrected myself. "Shall we say 2pm?" I added, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Yes, that's great. 2pm on Saturday it is then". If he had noticed my little slip up, he was being a total gentleman and hadn't let on.

I bent to put my diary back into my bag, and pulled out one of my cards.

"Here you go Mr Cullen" I said, quickly writing on it. "Here is my business card with my office number on. I've also added my home number and my personal number". I inwardly cringed for a second as I realised how that probably just came across. "...So you can keep it on file...in case you need me for anything...anything for Bree...". Yep, I was quickly digging myself a bigger hole!

This man, who I had met just 20 minutes ago, was quickly breaking down the cautious and suspicious mannerisms that I had built up over the years.

That thought alone unnerved me, and I knew that I needed to get away from him for now. He was beginning to fuddle my brain.

"Well, if that is everything?" I started, and stood quickly, picking up my handbag and holding out my hand to shake his.

"Oh, of course" he said, a little surprised at my sudden movement, and he mimicked me by standing and shaking my hand. "And I look forward to the home visit" he added, letting go.

"Indeed, Bree will be happy to know that she will be attending in a few weeks"

He smiled and just the sight of the slight crinkling around his eyes warmed me again.

"We will be delighted to welcome Bree to our school" he finished, proudly.

I turned towards the playroom, intent on getting Bree and Jackson and going home, but I found myself suddenly turning back towards Mr Cullen again.I didn't mean to sound so sad and worried when I spoke.

"She will be completely safe here won't she Mr Cullen?". It was a small squeak of a voice, and that truly reflected how I was feeling on the inside. A major change is coming for me in order to make Bree happy. I just couldn't bear to lose was my everything.

His eyes softened and he held a reassuring hand on to my upper arm. "Miss Swan, I will make sure that Bree is as safe as possible. She will have a wonderful time at our school, making friends and learning so much. Please try not to worry, she will be perfectly safe, I can assure you".

I smiled once more and thanked him again, before getting the most important thing in my life and heading for home.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"Bree wants to know why Jackson isn't having dinner with us tonight" yelled Rose from the dining room.

I picked up the bowl of salad and the pasta, and made my way through to them. I could hear Rose's giggles before I even entered the room.

She was sat at the dinner table with Bree, both of them giggling like a pair of schoolgirls, whilst Jasper poured the wine. Even he had a smirk across his face. Too much like his sister sometimes.

"What you mean is 'Bella, I want to know who Jackson is out with tonight, and I'm using Bree because you cannot say no to Bree'. Is that pretty close Rose?" I asked, smiling whilst my eyebrows were raised!_ Yes, I'm accusing you of being sneaky Rosalie! That is a sneaky Rosalie Whitlock-Hale trick!_

"It's basically the same thing!" She responded innocently. "So, c'mon Bella, who is he out with?

"He's not out with anyone". I picked up the salad tongs, and started plating up, as Jasper placed a glass of wine in front of me.

"You said he's out with someone!" Rose yelled, laughing!

"No I did not!"

"You kinda did darlin'" added Jasper quietly...still being all smirky and shit.

"Well...even if I did...which I didn't...I'm not telling anyone what anyone is doing" and I bowed my head to carry on serving dinner.

I could still hear giggling, but I'm guessing that was Rose doing what she loved and was acting about the same age as Bree right now. That was the 'thing' that Rose had with Bree...I was her guardian, sister, confidant...Jackson was her protector...Jasper was her Godfather...and I guess Rose was her friend. And they loved to giggle together. Rosalie Hale is the best friend my little darling could ask for.

"So, did you guys have a good day?"

"Oh yeah, we did a spot of sightseeing. This is such an amazing city Bella. Don't you think?".

I love how excited Rosalie was about the move. She had been reluctant to leave Forks at first, as it's the place she had made home after her parents made the move from Texas. She said that leaving Texas broke her heart and that she would never leave another town again. I guess once she knew Jasper was leaving, she had to follow suit. They were too close to be too far apart.

"I wouldn't know to be honest Rose. I have been so busy with the office, and getting this place sorted, and now getting Bree into a school...well, I guess that sightseeing has kind of been on the back burner" I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, how did the school go?" enquired Jasper, sitting up in his seat a little more. "Did you like it Little B?"

Bree nodded enthusiastically, trying to chew the mouthful of pasta she had just shoved in.

"Good good, and how did you take it all Bells?". Even Rosalie stopped chewing to look up at me and listen.

"It was...fine" I lied, looking at them both - eyeball style! Unfortunately for me, Jasper was not only my angel, Bree's godfather and the reason I'm alive, but he is also my very own 'Bella Swan lie detector'. He narrowed his eyes but luckily Rose had resumed eating and had missed her brother's reaction. I knew he would leave it for now, but I was expecting the subject to come up again pretty soon.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"Is Bree asleep?" asked Rose, as I came back in the living room with another bottle of wine.

"Yeah, she fell straight to sleep tonight. I guess today must have taken it out of her huh?" Rose nodded as I filled her glass, and then my own. "Jazz?" I asked, holding the bottle up. "Want a refill?"

"Nah, I'm beat. I'm goin' to hit the hay" and he disappeared into the kitchen before popping his head back around the door. "Unless you fancy joining me in my bedroom Bells? Bring the bottle an' we can make a good ol' night of it?". He wiggled his eyebrows at me, in what I can only guess was his best version of seductive. Unfortunately, he just looked like he had an itch.

"I'd love to Jazz, but I'm afraid your sister has given me a better offer. With cheap wine and shit TV! Maybe next time 'eh cowboy?" I winked at him, laughing at his pouty face.

"Fine. I guess this Texan man is going solo tonight. Night y'all" and he could be heard laughing all the way to his room.

When I turned up look at Rose, I understood what he had been laughing at. She looked like she was going to throw up.

"He is seriously gross, that guy. If he ever finds a girlfriend, she's going to have to be as weird as him, just so she can keep up!" and she chugged most of her wine before holding her glass out for a refill.

"He really is a sweetheart though, that brother of yours. Some girl will be lucky enough to marry him one day" I mused.

"You think you could marry him?"

I almost spit out my wine at the shit that just came out her her overly glossed mouth...and wine should never be wasted! "What?!"

"Well, he's always making suggestions to you about sleeping with him. And plus, it would save me having to meet someone new, and pretend that I actually like them so that he is happy...". _And she even had the balls to look hopeful! Like I was actually going to consider it! No way sister! _

"Rose, that's just wrong. For starters, Jazz is as much my brother as he is yours, and I mean, would you really be happy knowing that your darling brother was 'slipping me one' every now and again?" I asked, a little louder than I had intended. _Oops. _

She wrinkled up her perfect nose, as she considered the consequences of what she was asking. "Yeah, on second thoughts, that would be too weird. Even for our strange and fucked up family 'eh?"

"Exactly. Let's leave all the crazy at the door shall we?"

We sat and drank wine in silence for a few more minutes.

"So, is there anyone on your mind at the moment then Bella?"

I thought on it for a minute, trying to think of anyone but the green-eyed, strong-jawed, copper-haired, suit-wearing Edward Cullen, but no matter what, he just wouldn't budge out of my mind.

Oh man...This could be a problem!

**So, what did you think? This story is simply that - a story. I believe that each and every parent knows what is best for their children, so if you do have a child who is home schooled, please don't take offence. Bella's opinion is not my opinion either, it is simply a POV to put into the story. **

**I hope you love it enough to leave me a wonderfully witty review...or at least like it enough to leave me a smiley face! Lol. **

**Until next time...x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all, **

**First of all, let me apologise for how long it's taken to get this chapter out. It's been a bit hectic in RL at the minute, and my writing has taken a bit of a backseat. I'm hoping to get a little more focused over the coming weeks, and in turn, I'm hoping to get another chapter out as soon as I can. In the meantime, please enjoy this one. X**

Chapter 4

Rose, Bree and I had planned to go out on a 'girls only' day on the Saturday, to show Bree some of the sights of the city.

It made my heart swell to watch her staring up at the tall buildings in wonder, or marvel at the masses of yellow cabs as we made our way along Broadway. Her face was a picture as we sauntered across to Central Park, taking our time to let our eyes explore.

It was warm and the sun beat down on us every so often when we moved from the shade of the trees, making my skin tingle slightly.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked, as I felt Bree tug slightly on my sleeve. She brought her tiny hand up to her chest, her fingers splayed slightly.

"Heart?" I asked, understanding her instantly, as she nodded enthusiastically. "It reminds you of home huh?" and she nodded again, before skipping a few steps ahead. She seemed enthralled in a fluttering butterfly, and a lump caught in my throat as I smiled widely at her. Watching her so happy and carefree was my favorite pastime. In fact, anything to do with Bree was my favorite pastime. _What can I say, I'm a big softie when it comes to her. _

"That's what we love to see" commented Rose beside me, instantly pulling me back to reality and out of my happy daydream. She took a quick sip of her coffee, with a satisfied look on her face. Her eyes never leaving me.

"What?" I asked, completely clueless as to what she was mumbling about now. Rosalie was beautiful, loyal and protective, but she did have a tendency to sometimes mumble to herself, and for most parts, we would usually leave her to her own thoughts.

I chuckled at her frozen expression. Yes, she was still eyeballing me and grinning.

"Oh, I dunno...I guess it's just nice to see you properly smile again"

"Pfft" I scoffed. "What are you going on about woman? I smile all of the time I'll have you know" and I held my head slightly higher.

"Not a true smile you don't" she responded, a little quieter than before.

That instantly stopped me from walking. "What do you mean, a true smile?" I glanced over at Bree, who was about 3 steps away, bending to look at some small pink flowers. When I was satisfied she was ok, I turned back to my friend.

Rosalie took a breath and blew out. "I mean that there are two 'Bellas' and there has been for about...oh, I don't know, say 7 years or so? You have a genuine Bella, who only we get to see - carefree, happy, relaxed...and then there is the other Bella"

"I don't know what you are talking about Rose" and I pulled my arms up tightly and crossed them over my chest.

"And there she is!" she said, almost triumphantly, indicating to my obviously defensive stance. I immediately uncrossed my arms and slipped my hands into my jacket pockets. "You don't realise it sweetheart," and she put her arm around me lovingly, ushering me to carry on waking. "We know when it's you and when it's her - Jazz, Jacks and I. Don't get me wrong, she's just as wonderful as you my darling, just a lot more guarded. She smiles, but they aren't like your smiles. They are forced. She's a very good actress, but we do lose you to her sometimes."

The realisation hit me full on, like a steam train. I hadn't noticed before, but now that Rose had mentioned it, it had all become clear.

At the office - saying hello at the staff members who I would soon be working alongside.

At the school - introducing our arrival to Miss Stanley.

In the elevator, going up to our new apartment - saying hello to the young mother from down the hall.

All of those times I was guarded. My facial expression was neutral and my voice was polite, but my head and my heart were busy with my subconscious - analysingy safety, and more importantly, Bree's safety._ What is going to happen next? How do I respond without giving away any vital information or secrets about us all? Who is this person connected to? Do they have any idea of our past?_

I cannot recall the amount of background checks I've had done on various people we have encountered...other children's parents and grandparents, our gardener, the few drivers we have had over the short years, and especially the teachers that Bree has had at home. Not all of the checks were strictly legal, but being the former police chiefs daughter, it got me a little further than if it were anyone else I guess. Plus a few sizeable donations to Forks's local wildlife and school projects helped too.

"Rose, I'm so sorry" I said, with my head in my hands. My chest felt as if someone was pushing on it with the amount of guilt and realisation that I was experiencing. "I can't believe that's how I've been. Have I been like that with you guys too?". I was afraid of the answer, but I just had to know. I could not bear to lose the people closest to me. They needed to know that I trusted them. They were my family. My support.

I was scared that I no longer knew who I was. I had changed so much without even noticing. I waited for her answer, but it seemed to be hours before it came.

"No, not really. We only ever really see it when we are out and about with you". She turned to throw her empty coffee cup in a nearby bin, her long blonde curls trailing behind her perfectly as she twirled. "You are our Bella when we are together, at home, watching TV, making dinner, joking around. But when we go out - to a restaurant, for example, you become guarded whenever the waiter or waitress is near. Like they are going to jump out at you or something".

She pulled her sleeves down over her hands - one of her nervous twitches.

"I must be a total freak to be with" I admitted, ashamed. "I overreact all of the time..."

"Bella, don't say that!" She scaled, cutting across the start of what would quickly become my self pitying rant. "You are not a freak! And I would tell you if you were one, Sugar. And we both know I'm telling the truth" and I laughed. For the first time in minutes, I felt like that small chuckle had allowed me a second to breathe again. It felt good.

"But I'm so high maintenance" I offered, weakly.

"So?". She shrugged. "Bella, you and Bree have been through so much and we are all so very lucky to have you both standing here today, that we don't care how you are - we're just glad that you are!".

She pulled me in for a hug, and held me tight. Like a sister would. Because that is what she really was to me. My beautifully stunning, crazy, sometimes scary, but always adorable sister.

We finally pulled apart, and Rose must have sensed we needed a quick change of subject. "So, anyway...how was the school meeting...really?" She looked over at me with raised and perfectly plucked eyebrows. "C'mon, it wasn't just Jazz who saw your face at dinner, so get to it Missy and spill!" She ordered, smiling and knowing she will get her own way eventually.

"It was fine" I lied. "It's a really wonderful school..." I hesitated. _Can I really admit how selfish I am?_

Rosalie stood looking at me with no expression. She obviously didn't buy it then, I know what that blank and vacant look means. It means 'I-don't-believe-you-and-you-better-tell-the-truth-soon-or-else-Swan!'.

I sighed. "Oh ok fine...I really don't want her to go Rose. It's a huge building...there are so many exits and entrances...she has to share with other children who may pick on her because of the way she is...and she could get lost in the building..." I finished lamely.

I pulled my hands out of my pockets and began to pick nervously at my fingernails.

"You're kidding me right? Oh Bella, c'mon! You can surely do much better than that. Bree is the smartest kid I know...in fact, she is smarter than most adults too, so I know that that is not the real reason". She called me out on it - I knew it, the little minx. Too clever for her own good.

She linked her arm into mine as we took a few more steps. I kept my eyes on my little sweetheart the whole time, as she explored a few feet away. It made me nervous a little that she was out in the open without Jackson, but I would never let anything happen to her.

"I'm scared Rose" I finally admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"What are you scared of Bella?". She turned to look me straight in the eye.

"I'm scared...to lose her" I almost whispered. "I've lost them all, and she is all I've got left" and I realized my mistake as soon as I had said it. And as soon as I saw the hurt look on Rose's face. "I didn't mean that the way it came out, what I meant was..."

"Don't explain Bella, I know what you meant and it's fine. I know you consider us family too, but we know that we are not Bree. Look, she will be safe at Cullen Academy. It's the safest school in the area, and i've heard some great things about them...". I looked at her with a curious face. "Ok, Jazz and I did a little research of our own. What? We were worried about her too...and we were worried about you freaking out, so we thought knowing a little about this place would help you along" she smiled.

"Thank you Rose, that was so sweet of you both. To be perfectly honest - and i'm going to kick myself for admitting this - but my mind was made up before we even left the school. I mean, there is a wonderful student-teacher ratio, and they cover all subjects, and they even specialize in students who have exceptional circumstances..."

"Not to mention a very dishy Head of school huh?" and she smirked the all knowing smirk. "Oh yeah, I know all about your little meeting. Bree let rip on all the details as soon as you got back" she laughed. "She kept doing this face that apparently you was making when you spoke to him, it had all googly eyes and batting eyelashes and everything".

"Ooh, the little minx" I replied, eyeballing my younger sister. "...but yeah, Rose he was absolutely gorgeous...and i mean 'panty dropping-would never kick him out of bed-can lick me all over' gorgeous!"

At that moment, my adorable little traitor came running over with a two pink flowers in her hand. She gave me one, and gave the other to Rosalie, and then pointed to the gentleman on the flower stall nearby. I waved a small 'Thank you' to him, whilst Rosalie went one better and actually blew him a kiss! He must have been about 65 years old! He simply tipped his hat to us with a warm, but slightly cheeky smile, and turned to serve a customer.

"Tell me the rest later!" whispered Rose urgently, as we walked on, and I just couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped. I was actually really attracted to Mr Cullen, but I know that looking and fantasizing was all that could ever happen.

It was a real shame too, because I think there would be one or two things I wouldn't mind educating dishy Mr Cullen on!

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"Urgh, I hate window shopping" moaned Rose as we made our way down 5th. "There's always something I want and my bank balance is always standing over me, tutting and shaking its head like my mother would!". I opened my mouth, but she stopped me before I could get a word out, knowing exactly what was coming. "And no, you are not buying me anything missus...that was not a hint...merely an observation"

I smirked at her and rolled my eyes. She always says that she is not a charity case, but she won't listen to me when I tell her that it's really not like that for me! I have a lot of money and I will never in a million years spend it all on myself and Bree. I have some amazing people in my life, who I consider family, so why should I not be allowed to share my wealth with them and make them smile? Technically, it's a selfish thing really, I would be doing it so that I get to see them smile more - something I enjoy more than actually shopping for myself.

As we walked on, I saw a familiar flash of black retreat into a nearby store, reminding me instantly that I owed a certain Alice Brandon a visit.

"C'mon, let's go into here" I pointed. We walked on and heard the clink of the door as we entered.

Rosalie glanced up at the shop sign as we approached. "Little Misfits" she murmured, reading from the black and hot pink sign above the door. "Oh, this is that new designer's place isn't it? Erm...ooh, what's her name?" And she clicked her fingers in hopes that it would somehow jog her memory.

"Alice Brandon?" I offered, smiling and I must admit, also a little smug that I knew something about fashion that Rosalie Whitlock-Hale did not know - and that very rarely happened.

"Yeah, that's her...she's amazing. Have you seen some of her stuff? Totally huge, and yet she still comes up with new stuff each season". She smiled as we got to the door, looking a little awestruck. "Do you think she ever comes in here?" and she tiptoed as I stood in front of the doorway.

Ok, so I was prolonging the suspense a little, but it's not everyday that I get to show Rosalie that I know a fashion idol. She is going to freak!

"Oh I dunno, why don't we go in and see?" I said, not so slyly. I was enjoying myself, and I put my fingers to my lips when Bree gave me a sneaky side-eye, knowing I was up to something.

I pushed the door open, and heard a faint but beautiful voice singing along to the old 1950's music playing through the speakers. The soulful voice of Dinah Shore mixed with the mystery harmonies of the unseen person went together extremely well. Whoever it was had certainly made sure they were clued up on the classics.

As we made our way through the spacious store, I glanced around, taking time to admire the mixture of dresses in all their colourful flare, and the various headscarfs and shoes on display. It was a very specific style, and one which Alice actually lived by in her normal everyday life from the very little that the paparazzi had managed to obtain. She certainly knew the customer base that she was aiming for, that's for sure.

"Can I help you ladies today?". I turned, jumping like a frightened cat at the ninja-like woman who had emerged from the counter behind me. If I hadn't know any better, I could swear she was trying to stifle a laugh._Well, what do you expect, being scared like that?_ Even Rosalie gave a little cough to cover up her smile_. Traitor! _

She smiled at me, her pearly white teeth showing between her blood red lips. "Are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you". She looked to be quite young, and her curly mousy-coloured hair framed her face perfectly.

"It's fine, really. I'm ok thank you" and I eyed Rose in a 'don't-you-dare-laugh' kind of way...it didn't work. She was still smirking as she fiddled with the clasp on one of the nearby handbags. I made a mental note to buy it actually, it was her birthday coming up soon, and I saw her clock it as soon as we walked through the door. "We were just wondering if Miss Brandon was around at all please?"

She looked a little uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry Madam, I'm afraid Miss Brandon is..."

Without a second beat, the beautiful singing stopped, and was replaced with a squeal that was strangely just as beautiful.

"Bella!" shouted Alice, as she appeared from behind the storage room door, her hands were up in the air and around my shoulders before I knew it.

I felt Bree tense up as she held my hand, and saw the mixture of horror and slight confusion on Rose's face as I registered that I was being hugged. Whether it was because I was allowing someone else to touch me - not that I had a lot of choice in the matter - or the fact that Rosalie couldn't make out who the heck it was, I don't know, but at that precise second, I wish I could have taken a picture. Rosalie was usually the most beautiful person I had ever seen, but this very moment, she looked like she smelled something awful bad!

I gave Alice an awkward tap on the back, before she let me go. _What?! It was the best I could manage - I don't hug! _

She bounced on her tiny feet before me and beamed. "Bella, it's so good to see you again. I was wondering when you would pop in for a visit. So, how have you been?"

"I've been well thank you Alice. Just thought we would come along and check out how the new store is going"

"Oh it's going great" and she indicated all around her, clearly proud of her work. Splashes of colour and design hung from every rail and sat on every shelf. The mannequins decked out in Alice's very own creations - rockabilly style, with an Alice Brandon twist. "We are just putting our new seasons line out today actually". The pride and determination was evident on her face. She stood proud with her hands on her hips, beaming.

The young girl behind the counter picked up a box, mumbling something about packing away extra stock. Alice acknowledged her mumble, and smiled, looking sad.

"So Bella, who are these two beauties that you have brought along with you?" she asked, her attitude peaking instantly.

"This" I indicated beside me, "is my little sister Bree".

She stepped forward, holding out her hand - all long fingers and red nails, painted perfectly.

"Well, you are just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. In fact, I have a children's range, and it just so happens that I have been looking for pretty models..."

I decided to cut in at that point, interrupting Alice's flow. 'Little Misfits' had become a household name over recent years, and the last thing I wanted after all the security measures I've put in place, is for Bree's face to also become a household phenomenon!

"...And this is my best friend, Rosalie Whitlock-Hale..."

Luckily for me, Alice turned her attention to Rose, shaking her hand as she had done with Bree.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie. Wow, I must say, your hair is absolutely amazing. Is that a natural blonde?" and she let go of Rose's hand, to make a beeline for her waves.

"Erm, thank you" she answered nervously, somewhat starstruck. "Yeah, it's natural"

"Lucky you, I bet that you can do anything with your hair. Ooh, what I wouldn't give for long hair like yours...I can never do anything more than this with mine" she seemed to never stop for breath, as she indicated to her short ebony spikes, that flicked out in all directions.

Her assistant returned with an armful of clothes. "Alice, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wondered where you want these hanging?"

"Oh, thanks Lacey, I was just about to place those. Just one of the rails at the front, wherever you think looks best. And would you mind putting one on the last mannequin in the window too? Let's show that gorgeous little number off eh?"

Lacey nodded slightly and smiled, as she made her way forward, putting the clothes down, taking one from the hanger and making her way into the window.

"She is such a great worker, and has been a total godsend to me for the past 3 years. Working in my other stores, and helping me set this place up. Unfortunately, Lacey's going to university this year, so I'm going to be down a staff member". She sighed. "I'm hoping to make my New York my permanent home now, as my family are all here, but I'm still going to need a new assistant".

I looked at Alice's face and saw the thought of having to conduct interviews and make a choice was very wearing to her. I could understand her apprehension, and would weasel my way out of my company interviews wherever possible, putting complete faith and control in Embry's hands. He was very good at what he does, and besides, the staff work closer with him than myself anyway, so it only makes sense. He knows just what we are looking for, and just who would fit into the team. _At least that's what I tell myself anyway. _

The sound of Alice's voice dragged me back to the conversation. "Hmm? Sorry Alice, what did you say?"

She looked amused but not fooled. "I said, have you come in to collect on my debt?"

"Debt?"

"Yeah, the fact that I almost mowed you down in the supermarket". She turned to Rose. "I all but knocked the wind out of poor Bella here and she didn't even make a fuss, so I said that she should drop by the store and pick out anything she wanted as a way of apologising".

She turned back to me, holding out her arms wide. "So Bella, take your pick my darling, whatever you want - it shall be yours".

"I don't want anything Alice..."

Her face instantly fell, she looked at me crestfallen and her arms flopped back down by her sides, making a slapping noise when they came in contact with her legs. "You don't?"

"No, I don't mean that the way it came out...I mean you don't have to do this Alice. You honestly don't owe me anything. Really" I insisted.

"Well, that only means one thing. As Bella's little sister, the debt passes over to you Bree...soooooo, the children's section is over that way, and you can have whatever you fancy sweetheart". Bree's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she let go of my hand and rushed away.

"One thing Bree" I called after her. "Just one thing" but it fell on deaf ears as she ran over to the accessories.

"See Bella, my debt shall be paid" and she looked like the cat who got the cream. I had to laugh, Alice didn't come across as the kind of person who would take no for an answer.

"That's all done Alice" said Lacey, returning from the window display. The mannequin, no longer bare, was sporting Alice's latest in her swimsuit range - navy blue halterneck, with white polka dots and white edging. I must admit, I quite took a fancy to it myself._Let's be honest, I haven't had a holiday since Bree had been born, why would I start now? _

"Is it ok to go for my lunch now please Alice?" asked Lacey, shyly. She bent her head to face the floor a little, and peeked up at Alice from under her eyelashes.

"Of course Hun...in fact, here" and she handed Lacey a 20 dollar bill. "I'll pay for it, if you wouldn't mind grabbing me a sandwich and a coffee too?". They smiled at each other, and I could see how much respect the young girl held for her boss, who I suspected was more like a friend to her now. She nodded and made her way out, without asking Alice what she would like.

Just further confirming for me that they are more like friends who work together. I can't imagine anyone who worked for Alice who thought of her simply as their employer. She seemed to radiate some sort of infectious friendship vibe.

"Well, she is going to be tough to replace, I don't mind admitting. She has been fantastic around here and I will be giving her a huge bonus to take to university with her". She glanced over at the door, almost wistfully. "Don't suppose you know anyone who has experience managing a store, and in need of a job at all, do you?" she asked, sounding a little weary, rubbing across her forehead absentmindedly.

"Actually, I think I might do" I replied, taking a quick look around, and spotting Rosalie perusing the rails of nearby dresses. Alice followed my eyeline. I don't think she had expected me to answer her, obviously, rhetorical question - let alone actually have an answer that may help.

"Really?" Alice seemed a little surprised, but I couldn't quite put my finger on the reason why. I just nodded and gave her a small, non-committal shrug. "Be right back" and she made her way off, leaving me stood alone.

I wandered in and out of the rails, not straying far away from Bree who was running her tiny hands over the fullness of the dresses. All shapes and sizes and colours and patterns. Some with anchors on, some containing pictures of sailor pin-ups, some polka dot and others in plain block colours.

Within a few minutes, Bree was running back to the counter, clutching an Hawaiian print handbag. Beaming all over, she held it up as Alice and Rosalie rejoined us. Rose was also smiling from ear to ear, although I had a sneaking suspision that I knew what that was about.

"You picked what you would like to take home honey?" asked Alice sweetly, and Bree nodded enthusiastically. She kind of looked like she didn't want to let go of it, in order for Alice to wrap it up for her. "Ooh, I know just what will go with this..." and she left that sentence hanging mid-air, disappearing into the jungle of items. She emerged a minute later holding up a pair of pink 'Ray Ban' type shades. "Do you like these?". Bree nodded again, her huge smile getting impossibly bigger and gazing at Alice like a angel from above.

I surpressed a chuckle, knowing that I would be spending a lot of time - and even more money - in this shop, if Bree had anything to do with it. And what that girl wants, she usually gets!

"Here you go sweetheart" said Alice politely, holding out the bag for Bree to take and I loved that she handed it directly to Bree. Most shop owners, no matter how polite, usually treat children as such, when Bree liked to be treat like an adult. She was a pretty sensible kid.

"Well, I guess we should be going huh? Jazz is going to wonder where we are. Alice, thank you so much for Bree's gifts, she absolutely loves them. It was very generous of you" and she just waved away lazily in response.

"It's been lovely to meet you all, I know we will be seeing more of each other again very soon. Bye Bree, and remember when people ask you where you got your snappy shades, you point them in my direction kiddo. Deal?" And she held out a tiny hand, as Bree jumped up and gave her a high-five across the glass counter. "And Rose, I guess I'll be seeing you on Monday morning". She gave a sly grin, and waved as we made our way back out onto the busy 5th Ave - Bree swinging her brand new accessories, and Rose swinging her arms as she still had that silly grin.

**Well, there you have it. I know it's not a massively long chapter (out of character for me, I know!) but I wanted to give you all something, rather than you having to wait. I hope you enjoyed the interaction between the girls. Don't worry, the boys will be back in the next chapter. **

**Please leave a review, I really want to know how I'm getting on with this fic. **

**Love **

**WhitlocksBoo xxx**


End file.
